Humanist Union Navy Organization
Summary The Humanist Union's Federal Navy, as of year the 3400, is divided into five fleets. Fleets are led by an admiral and subdivided into two battleship groups, each typically led by a vice admiral. Battleship groups are further divided into two battlecruiser groups, typically led by rear admirals; single battlecruiser groups are often detatched from the main formation in a fleet battle to perform flanking maneuvers. A battlecruiser group consists of two cruiser squadrons, each typically led by a commodore. Where insufficient numbers of ships are available, the more experienced fleet group will receive more vessels in a class. While official fleet groups exist for coordination of large fleet battles, the Federal Navy often assembles task forces during peacetime or from fleets not engaged in large-scale battle to accomplish specific tasks. These task forces vary in size and composition, often deviating from standardized formations. Fleet Details 1st Fleet (Red Guard) The Federal Navy's 1st Fleet, or the "Red Guard," is the navy's premier fleet. Made up of the most experienced officers and crews with the most modern models of ship, it falls to 1st Fleet to guard the home sector. 1st Fleet's loyalty is inviolable. Historically, its leadership is known to be occasionally somewhat narrow in its thinking, perhaps stemming from the unit's importantance to national security. Commanding Officer: Adm. William Bucock Chief of Staff: Vadm. Nathan Fullbright 2nd Fleet 3rd Fleet 4th Fleet 5th Fleet 6th Fleet Standard Fleet Organization Fleet x2 Ares-class x6 Revolution-class x10 Anya Paterson-class x21 November-class x25 Broadsword-class x30 Raven-class x32 Sparrow-class Battleship Group One x3 Revolution-class x5 Anya Paterson-class x11 November-class x13 Broadsword-class x15 Raven-class x16 Sparrow-class Battlecruiser Group One-One x3 Anya Paterson-class x6 November-class x7 Broadsword-class x8 Raven-class x8 Sparrow-class =Cruiser Group One-One-One = x3 November-class x4 Broadsword-class x4 Raven-class x4 Sparrow-class =Cruiser Group One-One-Two = x3 November-class x3 Broadsword-class x4 Raven-class x4 Sparrow-class Battlecruiser Group One-Two x2 Anya Paterson-class x5 November-class x6 Broadsword-class x7 Raven-class x8 Sparrow-class =Cruiser Group One-Two-One = x3 November-class x3 Broadsword-class x4 Raven-class x4 Sparrow-class =Cruiser Group One-Two-Two = x2 November-class x3 Broadsword-class x3 Raven-class x4 Sparrow-class Battleship Group Two x3 Revolution-class x5 Anya Paterson-class x10 November-class x12 Broadsword-class x15 Raven-class x16 Sparrow-class Battlecruiser Group Two-One x3 Anya Paterson-class x5 November-class x6 Broadsword-class x8 Raven-class x8 Sparrow-class =Cruiser Group Two-One-One = x3 November-class x3 Broadsword-class x4 Raven-class x4 Sparrow-class =Cruiser Group Two-One-Two = x2 November-class x3 Broadsword-class x4 Raven-class x4 Sparrow-class Battlecruiser Group Two-Two x2 Anya Paterson-class x5 November-class x6 Broadsword-class x7 Raven-class x8 Sparrow-class =Cruiser Group Two-Two-One = x3 November-class x3 Broadsword-class x4 Raven-class x4 Sparrow-class =Cruiser Group Two-Two-Two = x2 November-class x3 Broadsword-class x3 Raven-class x4 Sparrow-class Category:Space Navy Category:Humanist Union Specialized Formations Standard fleet organization does not encompass the full variety of deployment styles used by the Federal Navy. Differing formations exist for specific roles, especially during peacetime. These formations, while more-or-less standardized, are only temporary; they are dissolved once their mission is accomplished or their component vessels are assigned to new tasks. Typically, however, ships with experience working together will be assigned to the same formations. This increases unit cohesion and formation efficiency. Scout Formation The smallest common irregular formation used by the Federal Navy, consisting of two Sparrow-class corvettes. This formation is used to scout ahead of advancing fleet formations in order to feed vital information back to a battle group's commander. The corvettes are deployed in pairs in order to cover each other with point defense fire when engaged in combat by enemy forces - Sparrow-class vessels are high-acceleration and extremely agile, but not stealthy. The scout formation is a wartime formation, but is sometimes used against "pirate fleets," few of which are seen today within the Union's borders. They answer directly to their battle group's commander. Unfamiliar Sparrow commanders are seldomly deployed together. Light Patrol Formation One of the most common specialized formations, typically consisting of two Raven-class destroyers and a single Sparrow-class corvette included for its powerful sensors. Light patrol formations are used heavily to keep safe the Union's most common space lanes, and to locate and eliminate pirate and smuggler vessels, especially in the Union's fringes. Light patrol formations are often the first responders to distress calls sent out to the Federal Navy and are generally capable of handling any threat not posed by an actual state-sponsored military. The light patrol formation is a peacetime formation led by a "lieutenant commodore," a brevet rank existing only in temporary formations among same-ranked officers. Crisis Intervention Formation A basic battle group intended to respond to serious military threats, be they planetary or spaceborne. Typically, this formation includes a single Broadsword-class cruiser, two or three Raven-class destroyers, and two Sparrow-class corvettes. The third destroyer may instead be replaced with Special Operations troop carriers in the event of a serious planetary insurrection. This formation (and its equivalents) were common in the Union's early years, when uprisings and spaceborne threats were rampant, but are rarely seen now that the Union is stable. The crisis intervention formation is nominally a peacetime formation, commanded by a "lieutenant commodore" where necessary and an actual flag officer when possible.